Edward's New Beginning
by edwardisperfection92
Summary: When everything Edward Cullen loves is taken from him, he thinks that love is not for him. But what if there was a second chance? What if Isabella Swan wasn't really for him. What happens when he meets his true love? Find out. RxR. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hello everybody!! This is my first story and d I just hope a lot that you like it. Please review. Go nice on me **_sil vous plait!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the twilight characters mentioned in this story. Just one or two may be mine. (Believe me, you'll notice. Who doesn't know the twilight characters?)**

**Chapter 1: First meeting**

**Edward's POV**

Edward sighed and lifted his head a second before Alice came into his room for the daily torture hour. Well that's what he liked to call it since he had to endure a babbling Alice for three consecutive hours. She came exactly at three in the morning and started lecturing me how I had to move on and start with my life again. She also said that I had been the foolish one and done this to my life. Very frankly I was tiring of her little game, but I of all people had to know that her intentions were in the most amiable way.

"Edward! What will we talk about this morning? Huh. Oh my dear brother seems to be in a bad mood! _Again._ The strange thing is that is seems he has been so for the past _seven years!" _Alice stepped in front on him, her little hands on her narrow hips as she glared down at him where he was sitting on his Black leather couch.

"Edward, it's been seven years! Please," her eyes softened as she sat by his chest. "Please. I hate to see you like this. You look dead. I miss her too, but I know it was her decision. She's happy now. Why can't you be?" My head snapped up when her breath caught on a sob on her last word. Her eyes held so much pain that I immediately felt guilty. I sat up, Alice moved and I brought her to my chest to give her a tight hug. She clung to me for a second before she let me go and kissed my cheek softly. I immediately realized what I had forgotten for the last seven years. I had the best family in the world. I had to stop causing them the pain I was causing them now.

"I'll go hunting. Want to come?" I smiled slightly. Alice blinked. I realized that I hadn't spoken in a while. Oh, well. That was in the past now, with every other painful memory.

"Um, actually Jasper told me to wait for him. He's gone to get our new passports and he'll be here in the morning. But we could wait for him and the whole family can go in celebration that you are getting better?" I immediately shook my head.

"No. I'll go by myself. It's better. I don't want them to see me like this," I motioned with my hand to myself with a repulsed expression. I could see myself in Alice's mind and the sight wasn't pleasant. My eyes were the darkest black I had ever seen; the circles under my eyes were a dark purple and deep. Alice nodded and stood, already walking toward the door. I shook my held with a faint smile tugging on my lips. Trust Alice to always get what she wants. Well except Bell… No. I was not going to think about her right now. It was useless. Enough was enough. Self-pity was ok for seven years but not a day over that.

I pulled the blinds of the windows closed and blinked when the weak sunlight filtered through the window. _It's been so long,_ I thought. I opened the window and jumped down. As soon as my feet had touched the ground, I started running. The snow was high but my feet barely touched the ground as I ran with full speed. I lifted my head slightly to look up at the row after row of pine trees as I passed. Calgary was a place where they didn't stand out much. And they had found a house which was really big. If I had heard right the day we moved in, the house was 3,200 square meters, not counting the area around it. I had to admit that it was a beautiful house. Just then I caught the scent of a pack of deer and my senses took over. The thirst was so intense the smell was so enticing my mind went blank. When I was done I winced and looked around me. There were probably about ten dead dears scattered around the white snow. I skipped to pick all of them when a voice invaded my mind. It was coming form behind me.

I turned quickly, my body immediately going into a deadly crouch, my teeth bared and a fierce hiss coming low from within my throat. But a soon as my eyes landed on the source of the voice, I froze. I knew she was a vampire when I saw her eyes. Her eyes were a mix of golden rod with dark red. Her hair was long, to her shoulders and it fluttered to as the wind blew towards me, the copper, wavy strands shine as the sun reflected on them. Her skin shined and it gave an almost ethereal look as the diamond reflected on her black, ripped, silk dress. She wore only one shoe and as I looked back up at her face, her face was tilted to the side, and she looked at me with an open curiosity. She knew what she was and she had been changed miles away from here. She didn't know how she had gotten here, but that when she'd woken up a week ago she had started running and running. She had stopped when she had seen me hunting.

"Hello." I whispered softly. I inched closed and she followed the movement, her eyes went wild for a moment but she soon was calm again. "I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" I smiled and assuring smile and inched closer and closer. When I was about a few feet away from her, I noticed her slim frame. Her height just reached a few inches under my chin, I calculated. I looked at her and smiled again. I blinked as in no time she was just a few inches from me, her face lifted upward, looking at me curiously.

"Jaime. Jamie Madison."

_**What do you think? Review!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for all of those of you who read this story! Well I got this idea out of no where and thankfully I know exactly where its going! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Somebody asked me:**

**Did Bella die?: **Yes. She jumped off the cliff and Jacob was too late.

**So, now this is how Edward's life becomes afterward. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot and any new characters that come from the figment of my expanding imagination.**

**Chapter 2: Family**

**Jaime POV**

I looked up at the beautiful bronze-haired boy in front of me and couldn't help but notice how perfect he was. I had gotten a look of myself in a border of shiny ice on my run, and I couldn't believe how perfect I, myself was. It was unreal. I took a step back and looked at down, embarrassed for I knew that I had been staring, and looked at my feet. That's when I noticed that I was only wearing one shoe. I started laughing, and Edward joined me in, his laugh was just as beautiful as mine, maybe more so.

"Had a few rough days, huh?" I looked up at him and found him smiling a lop-sided grin, which I couldn't help but respond with a huge grin of my own.

"No, actually. They've been the best days of my life. Running is very fun." I smiled and bent down to take my only shoe off. They were of a silky material, and when I straightened, I noticed that my dress was less than decent.

"So where do you come from?" Edward asked.

I frowned and thought very hard, trying to remember, but came up with nothing. It was strange, how I didn't remember clearly nothing about my past. It was as if I had opened my eyes to the _real _world when I had woken up a few days ago in the forest.

"I…I don't remember." I brought my hand up and scratched my head, a habit that I surly had when I was human.

"So you don't have any where to go?" He looked down at me and I could have sworn that for a second he looked hopeful, but I just shook the feeling off. I had just met him for Pete's sake.

"Nope." I rocked on my heels and looked down at the ground. I counted all the little ants, all the grains of sand, hoping that he would invite me to his house or let me stay with him for a few more minutes.

"Why don't you come with me? We'll talk to Carlisle. We'll look you up. It's a good thing that we have you're name." He nodded toward the forest and in a murmur told me to follow him. I started running along side him, and he turned to me with wide eyes, speeding up, he smirked and turned to look at the path. I giggled and shook my head. So he wanted a race, huh. Well a race I would gladly give him. I pushed my feet as fast as they could go, and laughed when I went past him easily.

"Ha! Where did your smirk go, Edward?" He smiled and just shrugged his shoulder. Wow, his smile was truly heart stopping. Not that my heart beat anymore…but I still could feel a small tug somewhere in there.

I slowed down when an off-white house with light blue shutters came into view. It was a huge beautiful house, with a wide porch that held a white swing that you only saw in the movies with white fluffy pillows. The windows under the porch were floor length and the main entrance was a double door entrance. On the porch stood a small dark haired girl, smiling hugely, while looking at Edward and then looking at me, doing so until I thought her golden eyes were going to started steaming.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Edward's adoptive sister." She nodded vigorously. Eying my ripped dress with an almost pained expression, she took my hand in her tiny one, and led me into the house. I looked back to see Edward shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Alice took me up the stairs, and took me directly into a big room where she disappeared into a huge closet. When she returned a few seconds ago, she gave me a pair of light jeans and a silk button-up shirt. Wow, they were exactly my size.

When I was ready Alice told me to follow her and guided me to a large office where the floor to ceiling shelves were completely full of books. Behind a huge mahogany desk sat a blond haired man, a caramel-haired woman sitting on one corner of the desk, a beautiful blond girl sat at the other corner. I looked around the room, and caught sight of to other men, standing on the right side of the office. On was dark-haired, huge, with big muscles, and the other one looked too serious, with silvery blond hair. He eyed me suspiciously, and I just nodded my head in assurance that I meant no harm.

"Edward, who is your friend?" The man behind the desk was the first to speak, and I smiled at him in appreciation. I didn't like silence.

"Everybody,"--Edward said, motioning towards me and addressing the whole group at the same time,--"This is Jaime Madison. Jamie, this is my family. My father, Carlisle, my Mother, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and you already know Alice." He pointed out each person, and I smiled at each one.

" Hello." I said confidently, and I wondered if I had always been this way. I felt frustrated for one small second, that I didn't even know my-self. It was extremely infuriating.

"You must feel really confused, Dear. We will help you understand everything. Don't worry." Esme, an expression of motherly concern on her face, came in front of me as she rubbed my arms up and down. Amazingly, I felt comforted and felt a huge smile stretch over my lips.

"Well," I turned toward Carlisle and smiled at him. "Edward--" I wondered if people heard the wonder I was feeling toward the bronze hair boy as I said his name, "--told me you needed some information?" I walked toward him and smiled widely.

"Yes. But, um, the problem is Jaime, you don't seem to remember where you are from or any other things about your human life. It seems to me, that this is a very good opportunity to start over. If you want to. You won't be able to see any of the people you know, because you would put them at risk. So…why hurt your-self by looking for something that will hurt you? Of course, the decision is up to you." Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. The strange thing was that I didn't feel any sense of loss, _because _I didn't remember anything. Carlisle was right. Why look for something I couldn't have.

"Very well. Um," I ran my fingers through my long silky hair and looked around nervously. "I guess, if I won't look anything about my past up, I should be going." Carlisle opened his mouth to protest as I turned and slammed into the solid wall of Edwards chest.

I murmured my apology, and tried walking around him when he stepped in front of me again. I looked up and frowned.

"Excuse me, I have to get going, so would you mind moving?" I asked him with the most polite tone I could manage speak with and expected him to move to the side an let me by, instead…

"No."

"What?" I squeaked. I was starting to get mad.

"No. You are staying with us. You are alone. You don't have nobody and you are a newborn. I'm sure it would get _us_ In trouble if you slaughtered half the town. You are _my _responsibility because I found you so you stay _here._"

I sputtered for a second as I looked at him. But then I became really angry and a low hiss erupted from deep within my chest. Edward wasn't intimidated though. To the contrary, he seemed…smug. I stood on tip toe, my teeth bared as I looked at him angrily.

"Make me." And with that I tried as fast as I could walk around him, but he already had me trapped in the circle of his arms. I looked around to see if anyone would help me, but all of them watched with shining, amused eyes as I tried to pry Edward's arms off me.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against Edward's iron grip.

"That's strange." He looked at me and then turned to Carlisle. "She's supposed to be stronger…being a new born and all…but she's…not." He shrugged and smirked. I growled and turned to look at Rosalie. I threw a pleading look at her, because for some strange reason I…admired her? Yeah. Strange. I didn't even know her. But as soon as she saw my face she frowned and jumped of the desk.

"Put her down Edward." Everyone looked at her, their mouths opened as they stared at her. _I wonder why?_ I asked myself. "If she wants to leave, it's her choice not your's to make." Edward growled and Rosalie ignored him as she turned to me. "But, we'd love for you to stay with us. If you don't like it here…say after a year…then you can leave." she smiled a blinding smile and waited for my answer.

I shrugged. Hmm, why not. I'd be on my own anyway.

"Ok." Edward looked at me and I scowled. And just for the hell of it, I pulled my knee back so quickly that even for vampires it was blinding, and hit him in a place that I was 100% sure would hurt with all my might.

Edward yelped and let go of me instantly, as he fell to his knees and curled into a fetal position as he groaned, holding tightly his…you know. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stepped above him.

"Don't. Ever. Man-handle me." I couldn't help but see, as I stepped out of the huge office, Edward's glower, or how every person in the room was trying with all their strength not to laugh.

I smiled as turned my back to them and couldn't help but feel happy. I had a family! Of course with that little stunt with Edward, I'd have to watch my back. The war had just started.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Red Dress

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!! I'm so glad for those of you who have read this story! Thank You!! And for those who reviewed, I love you Guys!! Well I hope you keep reading and reviewing!! Any kind of criticism is welcome. You never learn if you don't know what you're doing wrong. Well Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's Awesome characters. Only Jamie. So far. ;D **

**Chapter 3: Little Red Dress**

**Edward's POV**

_I can't believe this. _I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh as I heard Jamie's thoughts in the dinning room. She was sitting on the large table, and was sketching rather impressive pictures of the whole family. Well, except me.

_He hasn't made a move to get even. I bet he's just planning a giant prank to get even. Oh, but he's not going to get me. Alice will tell me if he plans something. I bet he's reading my mind right now. Pffff. Jerk._

I saw through her mind as her left hand furiously moved on the paper as she started drawing Esme. It was fascinating to watch her capture the essence of each person on paper. Esme's hair slowly appeared, it was in some sort of bun, a few strands flowing to her shoulders. I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor. I couldn't understand why she did everything at human speed. I stifled a sigh as Esme's face took form, her eyes shining as she held a small rose in her hand. Jamie drew her body in minutes, and Esme knelt on the ground in a garden, running the fingers of her free hand over the petals of a huge sunflower, a secretive smile on her face as she stared back at Jamie.

She then proceeded to draw Carlisle. He was sitting on the carpet of one of the rooms of the house, a fan of cards in his hands as he looked over them with a smug smile. His usually neat hair was rumpled, his shirt slightly unbuttoned. He looked very relaxed, and I had a slight feeling that he was looking at Esme.

Jamie drew Rosalie and Emmet together. Their hands were intertwined, and they sat on the love seat in the living room, Rosalie on Emmet's lap, their hands resting on the arms of the narrow seat. They looked cozy. Their smiles relaxed.

Jasper and Alice came next. They sat on a big fluffy bed, Jasper sat with his back on the headboard of the huge bed while Alice fingered a short strand of spiky hair, a huge grin was stretched over her face as she looked at Jasper over her narrow shoulder. Jaime paused for a minute, and I pulled at my jeans. When I looked down, I saw that I had ripped a hole through the expensive denim. I quickly covered the small whole and straightened when I heard the snap of a pencil from the other room. I bit my lip to keep from chuckling as I heard the thoughts that accompanied the noise.

_Ugh. I know I shouldn't want to draw him, but I've got to admit he is quite handsome. And not just a little._ There was no mistaking the begrudging tone in her assessment. She stood and walked to the kitchen, open one of the glossy cherry cabinets, and pulled a new pencil. She walked at human speed, which drove me mad. When she sat again, she slowly tapped the pencil on her new piece of paper, and I sat there, fascinated as I saw the image form in her mind. It disappeared as quickly when she started to draw. Her small hands moved with patience, and my hair appeared, followed by my face and the rest of my body. When she was done, she sat back and looked at her work. I was seated on a swing, in the background were thousands of leaves, some falling and some scattered on the floor. My smile was relaxed and soft. My eyes were half closed, my arms rested on the back of the long swing while my legs were stretched in front of me. I looked…_happy_. And that's when I noticed that I wasn't really sad anymore. Not since a certain somebody had come and started to make my life more interesting.

Jamie stood and started to put away her stuff. I remembered what she had said about me not getting back at her. That's what she thought. I had decided a few days ago that I was going to proceed to more childish measures. Of course for that I had sought out the master. I glanced up at Emmet as he entered the house with an earsplitting grin, and I knew that it was time. Oh, revenge was so sweet. Jamie walked by, her rose scent reaching my nostrils a second before she walked by me. She looked at me with mocking disgust and stuck her tongue out at me. I watched with anticipation as she walked up the stairs. At exactly four in the morning, Jamie always got dressed for the day, which if you asked me, was quite unnecessary. She always picked her cloth in advance, which was her down fall. she was like Alice. She loved cloth. I listened carefully and that's when I heard it. A shriek. A very unlady-like growl. The measured stomping of feet. And that's when I saw her. I could keep my lip from twitching as I tried to look innocently at her outraged expression. She growled again and in a single jump, she was in front of me, her small body trembled in anger as her small fist opened to reveal tiny pieces of cut silk.

"What is the?" she asked trough her teeth. I leaned down to examine the material as if I had never seen it. I poked the red material with my finger and straightened to smile at her. Her eyed twitched and it was all I could do not to fall on the floor in laughter.

"Isn't that the little red dress you wanted so much. The one you made Alice buy you from that really expensive boutique in Paris?" I gasped dramatically. "Oh, Jamie. How could you. You ripped the dress." I tsked, shaking my head in mock disapproval and I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer when she fisted her extended hand, crushing the silk in her fist. She growled deep in her throat and I laughed harder, slapping my hand on my knee as I doubled over. That's when she lounged, throwing her little body against mine and prompting us to slam into the living room wall. Emmet moved out of the way and moved to the stairs as the chaos erupted. Shrieks and growls sounded in the air. The crash wood against stone bodies. The shredding of cloth, the breaking of glass as a lamp flew through the window. The living room was destroyed as Jamie crouched at the other side if the room. I was enjoying myself so much I didn't notice when Carlisle and Esme entered the destroyed room, their arms crossed across their chest, their foot tapping. Jamie growled and the fight started again.

"Children! That's enough!" We looked up and in their mind I saw hoe comical we looked. I was on my stomach, Jamie straddled my back, her tiny hand pulled my hair, making my head lift back in an awkward angle. My hair was messy, sticking up in strange spikes. Jamie's hair was tangled and one of the fingers of her free hand was in my mouth, stretching it until I felt my cheek was going to split. We immediately stood up, pushing and shoving each other as we did so. I could see that my whole family wanted to laugh, but judging by Jamie's expression, they knew it would make it worse. She straightened her ruined sweater and lifted her small chin.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme. I promise I'll fix half of the damage." She turned to scowl at me and for the hell of it I smiled innocently. She growled again. She walked toward the stair case and smiled at every one. Rose scowled at me as she took turned to walk with Jamie up the stairs.

_You are so going to pay Edward. Watch you arrogant, annoying butt. You are going down. _I smiled widely as Jamie disappeared with that last treat. I just couldn't wait


	4. Chapter 4: Attraction

**A/H:**

**Hello Everyone! If you are still reading this story… Thank You! I hope that you guys are enjoying it. Please tell me what you think about it Ok? All Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's awesome characters. Only Jamie. So far. :D**

**Chapter 4: Attraction.**

**Jamie's POV**

"Ugh!" I threw a large rock against a thick tree as I remembered what Edward had done to my dress. I hated him. I hated him, I tell ya! The jerk! I looked behind me as Rose sprinted into the clearing, her brow furrowed as she looked at the abused tree trunk. I immediately jumped into her arms and inhaled her comforting scent. Rose for some strange reason reminded me of my mom. Not that I actually remembered who it was, but the way she talked to me, with authority and sweetness in her voice made me feel loved somehow, known, recognized. It was very strange. Rose set me on my feet and looked down at me, and I could see that she was trying not to smile. I could just imagined how I looked. Like a sulking fourteen year old. Not that I was fourteen, but my punitive 5'0 height and copper hair and childish features made me look like a little girl. And I would stay like that forever. Hmm, I had some time to wrap that around my head but it still was amazing. Not that it bothered me, you see. To live for eternity meant to see numerous changes, be part of the past and still be a part of the present for the rest of your existence was something awesome. Being a vampire, well, that didn't really bother me either. You had super strength, super human speed, perfect appearance, you could make your own decisions on what to feast, which was animal blood for me, thank-you-very-much, so what else could you ask for. I was sort of grateful for my luck. I didn't remember by whom and how I was turned and I only have vague memories of my transformation. Yep. I was a pretty happy girl. Happy indeed.

" I can't believe he did this to me. The stupid Jerk!" You'll notice that _Jerk_ is all I call him, but don't hold it against me. I just can't curse. I feel so bad after saying bad words, it's just not worth the guilt. Rose bit her lip and I stomped my foot for good measure, making a crack on the soil at my feet. I shook my head and turned toward the forest, ready to run to the north pole if I had to to get rid of my anger. That's when Alice skipped into the clearing with Jasper, a bat and ball in his hand. I immediately felt my anger dissipate. Yes! Edward was always a sour loser, from what I had seen in the past few months. If I beat him today I would get even. I ran to Alice and gave her a hug. Her eyes were bright and I knew she had something under her sleeve. I smiled at her and gave Jasper a bear hug. Jazz was just the coolest guy ever! He always helped me with my anger management issues. Talk about having a walking tranquilizing brother. Yep. That's what everyone had become to me. Family. I was so reluctant to leave, I was rudely extending my stay in the Cullen household. I would just leave when they didn't want me any more. Sniff. That would be a sad day for me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked sweetly to everyone. Emmet, the brute, chuckled as he ran toward Rose. I glowered at him. He was the enemy. Emmet always sided with Edward.

"You should have seen you guys on the floor yesterday!" He guffawed and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. That living room was completely trashed." He laughed again and I was ready to hit his family jewels with my knee like I had done with dearest Edward when Emmet put a serious expression on his face.

"You know," he mused, "since you came back he hasn't been sulking that much. He actually comes out of his room and yesterday when you left the house after your fight," he widened his eyes dramatically, "he actually played the piano." I rolled my eyes and looked at the rest of the family. They all had the same serious expression on their faces. Except Alice. Hmm. What was she up to. She had an ear to ear grin on her face. She had seen something! But what? I narrowed my eyes on her for a second until I looked back at Emmet. He still looked sullen. Wow. That was a record for Emmet. I wanted to ask why Edward had been so sad for the last seven years. Rose had told me some of it but not all, and I was still a little curious. Well. I won't lie to you, I was _a lot_ curious. So sue me. I wanted to know what had made Edward the grumpy 100+ year old vampire he was.

Edward chose that moment to calmly walk into the clearing. I felt my breath catch for the second time since I had met him. His hair was wind blown and his high cheekbones held a rosy color that matched his full perfect lips. Damn him. His yes landed on me and his eyes brightened, before he seemed to catch himself. He gave me a cocky smile and walked to Jasper. Where he started to talk about 19th century art. Yuck. Disinterested, I turned to watch Esme and Carlisle walk, hand in hand, into the large clearing. I sighed. That I would like to find. Someone to spend eternity with would be nice. But still, I felt bad wishing for more, so I just smiled and did some cartwheels to the middle of the clearing. I was wearing a pretty light pink running suit, matching shoes, and a pink rubber band held my long copper hair from my face. My bangs framed my cheeks and I pushed them to one side to keep them from bothering me. Alice, Rose, Jazz and me were on one team. Edward, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle were in another. Edward was the fastest of their team, but I was just as fast as Edward. I loved that it irked him. Edward's team batted first. Alice pitched, Rose was first base, Jazz was third and I covered the rest of the field. Emmet batted first, his hit to the ball causing a deafening crack. I watched the direction of the ball for a fraction of a second before going after it. I caught it in mid air and threw it to Jazz, who touched it to Emmet a second before Emmet touched third base.

"Out!" Esme yelled from home.

I immediately looked at Edward, who gritted his teeth with a sharp click. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stared at my mouth for a second before looking away. I noticed that I had stopped breathing. Oh no. Let me not start to like him! But how couldn't I. He seemed so… happy to see me every time. Always smiling and making my life impossible with all his stupid jokes. But I liked him, I realized with a start. Oh, crap. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to see if he had read that in my mind. He was looking at me, but the expression on his face was…frustrated… curious…calculating. Hmm. I'd have to bug him to tell me what that was about.

The evening went by slowly, and as always, my team won. Ha! It was the best prize to watch Edward and Emmet sulk. When we were about to leave I said that I would stay for a while, and I expected everyone to leave, but Edward immediately said that he would stay with me. I insisted that it wasn't necessary, but Alice insisted it was. I gave her the evil eye but she just shrugged. Her eyes said something else though. I left it at that. I just wouldn't talk to Edward. When we were alone I sprinted through the forest until there was a small space between the trees where the floor was flat and scratchy with grass. I sat in the middle of the space and laid on my back for seconds, looking at the stars. The forest was beautiful around me, the colors vivid and the noises calming. I closed my eyes until I heard and felt Edward lie beside me, just a few inches away. I felt compelled to talk to him and hear him talk to me. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. I blinked when I saw that he was staring at me, his eyes intense.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I've given you a hard time for the past few months." He smiled and looked away, turning his face to the sky.

"Yeah. Me too. Sorry for the dress. I'll get you a new one. It was childish of me. You bring that out of me, you know. I never do stuff like that. I'm usually the most mature person on the planet. But not around you. It's quite strange if I think about it." he shook his head and turned to look at me again. His eyes were bright and his smile warm. I smiled back for a second.

"So. Does this mean we'll stop torturing each other?" He chuckled, his eyes dancing.

"It was funny you know. I couldn't find the humor until I saw how we looked in my family's mind," he chuckled again before continuing. "It was funny." he sighed and stretched, placing his folded arms under his head. His elbow touched my shoulder and I jumped from the jolt of tingles it sent down my body. "But yes," he continued as I tried to breath normally, "It's a truce of sorts." That got me out of my hyperventilating state.

"Of sorts?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. It's to fun sparring with you," A frown overtook his smiling face. "I haven't had fun in seven years." His voice cracked at the end and I sat up in a flash, the sound causing my dead, still heart to throb in my chest.

"What happened to you Edward?" I asked tentatively, not knowing if it was the right question to ask and not knowing if he would answer. I hoped he would. I hurt in a strange way to see him hurting. I hadn't seen him sad since I had met him, and it was devastating to think that he had been like that for a long time before. He looked at me with those beautiful topaz eyes for a long time. I was about to change the subject when I thought he wouldn't answer, but he surprised me.

"I fell I love with a human eight years ago. I met her when she moved to the town where we lived at the time," he took a deep breath, as if preparing himself and continued. "At first I hated her. She smelled so good to me, you see. It took all my strength not to kill her. I left, not wanting to take her life, but when I did so, I felt like she haunted me. It was the strangest feeling. I only stayed away a week, and just looked at her from a far when I returned, wanting but not taking. I wanted her in the two worst ways possible, and I knew I was a danger to her, but I just couldn't stay away.

"Then, she found out what I was, and she said she didn't care. I was too selfish to let her go. We were together through that whole year until her birthday came the next. Jasper almost killed her during her birthday party and I just said "That's it". I left. We left. I never saw her again. The following months after I said goodbye were agonizing. I couldn't function. I was planning on coming back to her if she would have me back, but it was to late. She jumped off a cliff and died. I was too late." A broken sob came from his chest and I threw myself over him, putting his head on my lap and stroking his head.

"Oh, Edward. It's not your fault. You loved her and tried to protect her. Please Edward, don't hurt. I'm sorry. Please." I looked into his eyes as he looked at me. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I can't say anything to make you feel better. Now I know why you're always so grumpy," he laughed at that, not letting me fish to say what I had to say and sat up, sitting crossed-legged in front of me.

"See what I mean," he said, while reaching to stroke a fluttering strand of my hair. "You're always making me feel better." We smiled at each other, staring into each other's eyes, until the air crackled with energy. Edward's face seemed to get closer, everything else seemed to vanish as he got so close I could smell his honeysuckle smell. His lips hovered over mine before tentatively touching them. I gasped as I felt the smooth tip of his tongue touch my lower lip, and then I was in his arms and we were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. I pulled away abruptly and stood up, leaving a wide eyed, sputtering Edward. I shook my head at him as he looked up at me questioningly.

"Oh no. You'll have to woo me if you want another kiss from this mouth." I pursed my lips and made a loud smacking noise while batting my lashes down at him. I turned around and smiled as I heard him laugh.

"Or we could race and I could give you a big kiss if you win as your prize!" I just felt the wind and heard his chuckle as he ran past me in lighting speed.

"You're on!" he yelled. I giggled and attempted to win. Not that I wanted to. Let's just say that that night I gave Edward his kiss. And a few extra for good measure.

**So what do you think? Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**A/N: Hi every one! Thank you for reading my story, it really is an honor. So many of you have added me to your favorites, and it pleases me that you like my writing. So, I'll just keep on with the story… Thanks again, you guys! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 5: Jealousy.**

Jamie giggled as I made a funny face at her from across the room. She stuck out her tongue at me and I _tsked tsked _at her as I stood and slowly, oh so slowly, ambled my way toward where she sat on the huge white couch, her slender legs tucked under her. She bit her lip and lifted her small chin a fraction of an inch in the air, daring me to do something. I leapt, and she in a movement full of grace and splendor, scooted so I landed face first against the cushions. I grumbled and turned to her with a mock glare. She giggled some more, while looking at me from under her lashes. Wow. She was very pretty. Her lashes were a dark red, while her shiny wavy hair glowed a fiery red-orange. And she smelled delicious, like a million roses, so overwhelmingly appetizing…m-hmmm…

" Ok," Carlisle came through the door, and despite the fact that he had called to say that he had news and required the family to assemble, only Jamie and I were currently in the room. Carlisle's smile was warm and fatherly as he looked at us, one of Jamie's legs thrown over mine, her shorter leg dangling in the air and bumping against my leg in a slow rhythm. My arm was around her slender shoulders, and I had begun to toy absently with a long, smooth strand of coppery hair. In Carlisle's mind, I looked blissfully at peace. And I felt it too.

" Where is everyone?" He cocked his head to the side, listening for noises in the house. He heard none.

" They went for a quick hunt," I answered him. I could hear their thoughts, so it meant that they were on their way. I listened carefully to what Alice was thinking, for I didn't think one bit that they had just gone to hunt. What were they up to?

_I know Edward will control himself. He _is _Mr. Logic, after all, but what about Jamie. Hmm. Not her. She'll go nuts if she sees…_

Her thoughts trailed of, and instead, she looked at Jasper and started thinking about Jasper and what they had done a few days ago when they had hunted alone, of the way Jasper had put his hands around her waist and set her on the ground, stroked her face, her shoulders, kissed her lips and…

Holy Mother of God. I cringed and tuned her out. She had, at last, found a successful way to keep me out of her head. The others were no help either, their minds were set in things that didn't interest me, so I turned to Carlisle, who was stroking his chin in a slow, easy motion.

" They're…right here," After just one second, in burst the family, smiling. Rosalie made a beeline toward Jamie, and she sat by the petite girl while smiling adoringly at her. Amazing. Rosalie had changed so much since Jamie had joined the family. She was soft, and less unfriendly. She smiled often, and she had somehow gotten closer to the family then she had accomplished in the past eighty years.

As Emmett walked behind the couch, he reached forward and flicked Jamie's ear. She growled and stood on the couch, her small feet digging into the soft cushions. She still had to look up at Emmett. I shook my head. Emmett had, since Jamie and I stopped fighting (too much), decided to be the designated teaser of my dear little Jamie. I didn't stop it because…well…what can I say. I love the fiery look that comes in her eye every time she gets mad. Priceless.

A growl rumbled in her throat, and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I turned to looked at her, twisting in the couch to see what was going to enfold. Man. Shame on me, for not defending the weaker. Ha. She poked her small finger into Emmett's huge barrel chest.

" Look Emmett, you will stop or I'll…I'll…" She trailed of, while Emmett stood there, looking smug. Jamie's lips trembled, her eyes looked heartbroken, and her auburn eyebrows drew together… Here it comes…she turned to Rosalie and Rosalie stood, glared at Emmett, and slapped him in the back of the head with a loud smack.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Yes. Defenseless indeed. Emmett rubbed his head, even though the blow didn't even tickle him, and pouted, while glaring at Jamie. I laughed harder.

" Well, children. Settle down, now." Carlisle spoke gently but with authority, and we all obeyed immediately.

" I have something to tell you." Everyone looked at him expectantly, but like always, Alice looked smug and superior.

" We are expecting visitors soon. They'll be staying for the next few months of summer, and I just wanted to tell you that they are arriving tomorrow. They wanted to see how the family was, and," Carlisle looked at Jamie with a fond smile. " Meet our newest member, of course. Well, I'm off." Carlisle smiled again and stood, ready to leave for the hospital again. As he kissed Esme, and reached the door, he paused and looked back.

" I expect all of you to behave. I don't want any fights inside the house anymore." His eyes darted between Emmett, Jamie and I, and all of us nodded solemnly.

_He said inside the house! _This was Emmett.

_Hmmm, _thought Jamie, _he said in the house. I bet he likes it that we fight. We give some life and…A LOT…of laughter to the house. Last time I got that mask super glued on Emmett's face…that was hilarious! Even Esme couldn't stop laughing. I bet if I had been human I would've had a bladder accident. Haha!_

Jamie giggled, and I chuckled along with her, while the family looked at us like we were crazy.

" I wonder who they are?" I puzzled out loud, while looking intently at Alice. She shrugged her narrow shoulders.

" Who would it be?" She asked rhetorically. " The Denali Coven."

I stiffened and Jamie looked at me with surprise. I forced myself to relax.

" Who are they?" asked Jamie slowly, while still looking at me intently. I smiled, and got ready to answer, when Rosalie beat me to it. Great. I was doomed.

" Oh, they're just our closest friends, and the only vampires--that we know of--that share our vegetarian diet. They are formed by three sisters, and another couple, one man which was a member of the Volturi."

" Wow. They are sisters! Isn't that just lovely!" Jamie turned completely toward Rosalie, and I looked at her over Jamie's head with a warning look. She pretended not to see.

" Jamie, we need to go hunti--" I started, but Jamie turned to me with a huge, small teethed grin. I stopped breathing.

She leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth so sweetly it was embarrassing how my hands and whole frame started to tremble. Jasper cleared his throat, and I looked at him apologetically. My eyes, I could se in his mind, had gone black with want.

" Yes," continued Rosalie, and I pressed my forehead to Jamie's narrow shoulder. " They were somewhat lucky. They lost their mother… But that's a story to be told another time. They are very nice, and they typically reside in Alaska. We went to visit them a few years back."

" What are their names? I want to know when they get here." Alice answered this question. She was sitting at our feet, toying absently with a ring on her finger.

" Katy, Irina, and Tanya, are the sisters. Carmen and Eleazar the couple."

" Hmm…Wait," Jamie lifted a hand, and I barely contained my groan. I knew this was coming. " I've heard Tanya being mentioned a lot by everyone. She must be nice."

" Yes. She is," Rosalie smirked at me and continued. " She's especially nice to our Edward." Everyone in the house chuckled except Esme, who was looking at Jamie intently.

" Really." Jamie didn't say anything else, and once again her thoughts were a jumble, only tunes of them, strange overwhelming melodies taking the place of her thoughts.

" I guess he attracts redheads," Emmett said while laughing. I growled, and wound my arm around Jamie's waist, ready to bolt. She patted and stroked my hand and I stilled.

" When are they coming?" I bolted upright, and leaned over Jamie's shoulder, surprised that she wasn't going to throw a jealous fit. I felt relieved and strangely disappointed. Esme answered her question.

" They talked to Carlisle today in the morning, so my guess is they'll be here in the afternoon." Esme stood up and looked at everyone.

" I'm going to go into town to get some flowers. The house needs some color, don't you think?" Alice stood, along with Rosalie, and they followed Esme out the house to Rosalie's BMW. No one moved, and the silence was deafening until Emmett spoke in his usually loud voice.

" What to do, what to do?!" he yelled while rubbing his belly lazily. Jamie climbed on my lap and looked at Emmett suspiciously.

" What?" Emmett asked innocently as he walked toward the TV and pressed the 'ON' button of his new toy. It was a video game console we had gotten from Europe. It was very advanced and few people could say they had even heard about it, less of all seen it. I leaned down to look at Jamie's perfect face, her finger tracing the edge of a button of my shirt, while her mouth formed an adorable and totally involuntary pout.

" A penny for your thoughts," I whispered to her in her ear, my voice taking a totally inappropriate husky not. I was oblivious to the fact that my brothers were in the same room grunting and whooping as they played their game. I was only focused on Jamie's face. She looked up and smiled.

" I think I could do better then a penny," she whispered back just as huskily. I leaned closer, hugging her tighter, amazed of how easy it was to be in physical contact with her. I felt a stirring in a inappropriate place and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

" What do you have in mind?" I said as I oh so softly, barely, brushed my lips as I spoke over her own.

" Just…that…mmmm…" Emmett snickered and we both drew apart to scowl at him. Jamie sighed, and I wanted to kick my obnoxious brother for interrupting. She looked up at me thoughtfully.

" What do they mean when they say that Tanya is especially nice to _you?_" Oh no. I had dreaded this question. Why, I couldn't fathom.

" Nothing, sweet. Tanya is nice to everyone." _Please don't ask more!_ She didn't. Thanks for small miracles.

" I can't wait to meet her," she said with bright eyes as she hopped down from my lap, walking toward her room. I resisted the urge to pull her back to me. Jamie started taking a quick account of all her cloth in her head. I sighed and braced myself for the inevitable.

_**A few hours later…**_

" Yes," Alice nodded her head up and down, looked at her watch, and nodded again. Infuriating little demon. " Everything is perfect. They'll arrive in about…hmm…ten minutes." I looked around the bright faces of my family. Yes, all of them were fond of the Delani Clan, including me, but this visit was going to be hard. Ever since Bel…_she_…had been gone, Tanya had taken to be the one to " bring me back to life" or so she said. I resisted the urge to snort. Yes, she had her ways indeed. Not exactly lady-like ways, but I didn't want to think about it. Instead I looked at Jamie, who was looking at a dog magazine with jasper; she was cuddled under his big arm, her thin one draped over his. The jealousy I felt was ridiculous, but I felt it nonetheless. Thankfully it was erased by the feeling of shame, and Jasper looked up at me with his eyebrows furrowed in question. I shook my head.

We all heard the sound of several light and graceful footfalls as they climbed our porch. Alice threw the door opened before our visitor even had the chance to raise their knuckles to knock. No one on the other side of the door seemed surprised. The whole family welcomed the visitors.

" Edward!" I winced. A flash of strawberry blond hair and the lovely smell of aged wood. A body slammed against me.

" Oh, Edward, I haven't seen you in some time. Give me a kiss of welcome, yes?" Before I could turn my head, she planted a big one right on my mouth. I immediately looked at Jamie, who, darn it, looked ecstatic to finally meet the Denalis.

The introductions were made, and thats when I noticed that a tall, young man stood back, looking very out of place. Everyone looked at the sisters in surprise.

Kate spoke up.

" This is Gabriel. He has decided to take our diet as his, and is _our_ new member of our coven," she looked at Esme questioningly. " I hope it is no problem for him to stay, if not we could--" Esme cut her off with an extended hand and motherly smile.

"It's fine. God knows we have enough room in this house." The sisters nodded, and I looked at Tanya, who looked at me adoringly. I moved slowly toward Jamie, while turning to looked at her. She wasn't paying attention to me.

" We should try catching up?" asked Alice as she ushered everyone toward the huge living room. I skipped to Jamie's side, but I watched with surprise as Gabriel looked at her as she sat down, and moved shyly to sit by her side. I shook myself and the feel of the unreasonable jealousy off. I observed the young man more closely. He had dark blond hair, handsome enough features, and looked to be no older than twenty years of age. For an explicable reason, I felt threatened by him. Tanya squished herself next to me and the arm of the sofa. I repressed a sigh.

As the evening progressed and our conversation grew more animated, I grew more tense. I stared furiously toward where Gabriel and Jamie sat on the floor, giggling, their heads bent together, coppery red side by side to dark blond. I scowled harder. They were playing Chinese checkers at human speed.

_She is very pretty, _thought Gabriel as he gazed at Jamie. She smiled at him and moved her tiny red marble slowly across the board. They had decided to play checkers because they knew nothing of what the families were talking about, due to their recent arrival to the covens. I clenched my teeth and fisted my hands. Tanya clung to my tense arm with one of her own as she waved around her other hand in animated gestures as she spoke to the others.

" Cheater," chuckled Gabriel in his deep voice as he arranged the marbles back into place after being defeated for the third time. He was doing it on purpose.

" Am not," said Jaime with a flick of her hair over her shoulder. A strand caught in the corner of her mouth, and Gabriel, the little…reached over with a slightly trembling hand and intentionally grazing his fingers over her soft lips, pushed the strand away. That was it. I growled loudly, baring my teeth while I stalked forward. Gabriel, Jamie, and every other person in the room, except Jasper and Alice, who only seemed concerned, looked at me with surprise.

" Edward," warned Jasper and Alice, at the same time, but I didn't listen as I stormed forward. Gabriel hadn't let go of Jaime's silky strand of hair, and jealousy ate at me so furiously I resisted the urge to bite his hand off.

" Don't touch her," I whispered in a voice that promised punishment if not obeyed. " Don't. You ever. Touch her again."

**A/N: Yay! I Finally, finally got this chapter done. It was hard making Edward Jealous without altering his personality that I am so fond of. But, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I love writing it. I know that ending the chapter this was is a little unconventional, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I want to know how Jamie will react to Edward's Jealousy! Oh, I can't wait. She always surprises me. Well enough of my blabbering! Hope you keep coming back!**


	6. Chapter 6:Unbelievably Thrilled

**A/N: Hello! I'm Back! So I see that a lot of people seemed to have liked the last chapter. Some people commented on how much they liked Jamie, or about how hot Edward was when he got Jealous. I'll admit it was hard to write last chapter because Edward doesn't seem the kind of guy to really make an emotional display. (we all remember, though, when he got so angry in **_**New Moon**_**, when Bella did the vote. And admit it, we loved him.) But with this chapter, we'll see how Jamie reacts to Edward's outburst. We all know she'll surprise us! So, enjoy the Show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 6: Unbelievably Thrilled.**

I couldn't help but stare as I watched Edward stock forward. What was wrong with him? I followed his angry gaze to Gabriel's hand, which still gripped a strand of my hair. I looked toward Alice, and saw that her eyes were unfocused. Jasper looked tense, and I stood up in a flash as Edward started to approach Gabriel. I stood in front of the tall young man, while Edward looked at him over my head. His nostrils flared, his hands were balled into white knuckled fists, and I had never seen him angrier. Not when I had put crazy glue to his piano keys so that when he had touched them, his fingers had stuck. Not even when I had replaced his disc and CD collection for cereal boxes. But he looked very, very angry now.

" Don't Touch her," he said again to Gabriel through his teeth. I realized then what the problem was. My brain had registered it a while ago, but _I _couldn't believe it. Cool, in control, reasonable (most of the time) Edward was unmistakably jealous. I bit my lip to keep from smiling as I looked up at him with what I knew would be a stupefied, adoring look. I turned sideway, removed Gabriel's hand gently from the grip it held on my shoulder and smiled up at him reassuringly while patting him on the chest. He smiled down at me, but there was a tense line between his brows. I patted again. Edward growled, while he wrapped a hand around my waist and flashed to the other side of the room.

Until that moment, everyone had been quiet, and even though the atmosphere was still somewhat tense, Alice, bless her heart, decided it was time to interfere. That's why I loved that smug future-watching vampire. That's what I thought until I heard _what _She had to say.

" Well. Possessive much?" Edward growled again and I couldn't help but giggle. Believe me, it wasn't the right thing to do because in the next second, I found myself in Edward's arms, my knees drawn to my chest, my body in a tight compressed ball against his chest. The forest flashed by us, and I knew that I simply couldn't break Edward's tight grip around me. Of all the stupid…

I looked up at him, and saw that he looked so furious I just stayed quiet. Let him relax and then I'll give him a piece of me. Pfff. The possessive, irrational jerk. I crossed my arms over my chest and his arms tightened.

After a while of running, we at last stopped. I had no idea where we were, but I knew he had ran north, for the floor was covered in snow, and the forest had been replaced by spare pines a mile ago. He was breathing hard, though he didn't have to. He lowered me to the floor, and I sighed and looked up at him with and eyebrow raised, my foot tapping on the ground. He had some 'splanin' to do.

He lifted his hand and ran his fingers trough his wonderful auburn hair. He lowered himself to the ground and bent his knees, placing his elbow on his knees. The masculine gesture was so devastating I was sure that my heart would have skipped a beat if it still pumped blood.

" Sorry," he whispered so low even I couldn't hear it. I stared at him. I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Edward being jealous had trilled me. Yes, so what! I had liked the fact that he wanted me so much even the sight of another guy touching me set his teeth on edge. Am I a bad person because of this? Maybe. So what. It wasn't my fault that I was in love!

And yes! I was absolutely in love with the guy. Just the sight of him made me want to sing and skip and do a victory dance because I knew that he would be mind--if I played my card right--forever. Just the thought made me tremble. Mine, mine, mine!

" What are you thinking?" Edward was looking up at me curiously. I looked down at him and blinked. I knew he could read my thoughts, but sometimes I had to wonder. He would look at me with such a frustrated look that I knew he wasn't getting anything from me. Hmmm…

" Why?" I jumped in the space that had been made just for me on his lap when he crossed his legs and snuggled into his body. He sighed and rubbed his chin on the top of my head.

" Sometimes…" he paused as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter against his chest. " Sometimes the only thing I hear from you are tunes…they have a…hmm…how can I explain it. They have a rhythm, depending on what you're feeling. It's the strangest thing. It like you're thinking so fast--only you know how that weird brain of yours work, because for the life of me, _I _can't--your thoughts mesh together."

I took all this in with some surprise. So he _could_ hear me. He just couldn't understand what I thought. Hehe. _Nice._

" For you," he said with an annoyed voice.

_Yes, it is. Besides, try having someone in your head twenty-four/seven and then you tell me how you feel about the whole situation. You jerk._

He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

" So…why did you get so jealous?" I asked the question casually, but he still stiffened. He made a move to remove me from his lap and stand up, but I wasn't having any of that. I had found a way to get my way with Edward. I turned in his lap and crushed my lips to his. He dropped backward and I climbed hi chest, taking his face in my hand while kissing him so slowly I was driving--I knew it--both of us wild. He sighed, I gave a soft moan and put my hand on either side of his head on the floor, the snow felling like silk against my palms and fingers. I crushed it against my hands and moaned again.

I pulled back after a minute. Edward looked at me with eyes so dark with want it made me shiver. His hands rubbed my waist softly and we were both breathing fast.

" I really don't like it when you do that," he said softly.

" Liar. You love it. That why you act irrationally all the time, so I'll kiss you senseless." I nibbled on his soft lip.

" Mmmm.. You're right…"

" I always am…"

**Unknown (not for long) Vampire POV**

The vampire watched them, half hidden behind the spiky branches of a pine tree a distance away. They didn't know he was they because they were to busy kissing each other to notice that they were being watched. The mind-reader, he had found out, couldn't hear him. The stupid little kids. He breathed deeply to control himself. Jamie. Oh, Jamie. She was his! She had always been his. Since the first moment he had seen her, even before she had turned into a vampire, her silver eyes the prettiest he had ever seen, her cheeks flushed. So lovely. So perfect. She was his! She belonged to _him. _That boy, who had his hands on her had no right! Oh, but the stupid kid was going to pay. He was going to die. Yes, the vampire decided. And he would kill the guy in front of Jamie so she saw to never betray him again. He heard a soft moan come from Jamie and he ran away because he couldn't stand it anymore. But next time he wouldn't run.

**Jamie POV**

After some serious making out, without anything that went beyond some kisses and caresses, so don't get any dirty ideas, I laid on Edward's chest, my face buried in his fragrant neck. I sighed contently as he rubbed my back.

" So, are you gonna tell me?"

" You won't leave it alone, will you?"

" Nope."

" Fine. I just couldn't stand the fact that the guy was touching you. I'm the only one that can touch your hair and your hands and your back…and any other part of you that we will not discuss right now or I'll go crazy," he paused and I giggled.

" But when I saw him touch your hair…I snapped and couldn't control myself. All I wanted was to break off his hand and…I don't know… make him eat it," he stopped.

I winced but felt tingly inside.

" You like that, don't you?" he asked suspiciously.

" You have no idea how much," I said wickedly. He stiffened under me.

" Jamie? What are you planning? I swear if you do crazy stuff on purpose I'll take you to a very remote island and…" I laughed and he sat up. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Ok. I promise I'll find another way to annoy you." he relaxed.

" That I can deal with. You do it just by being around," his eyes twinkled. I pouted.

After a while of teasing each other, we decided it was time to go. It was late afternoon by the time we got to the house, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the swing on the porch. Carlisle had his arms around Esme and they looked do cute I made a mental note to draw them on my sketchpad just like that.

" Hello, children," said our father with a cautious note.

We looked at each other guiltily. With his macho cave man move, Edward must have worried our parents to death. Figuratively speaking. They probably thought we had mangled each other or something. I smiled at them reassuringly.

" Hi Carlisle, Esme," Edward said calmly. He couldn't look Carlisle in the eye, and I notice with some surprise that the couple on the swing was struggling not to smile.

" We'll see you later," I muttered and pulled Edward into the house. Everyone looked up as we came in. Emmet looked smug, Jasper cautious, Alice looked uninterested, Rosalie looked worried. I looked at Gabriel, who was looking at me questioningly and with some other feeling I couldn't understand. His blond hair was messy and he looked handsome sitting there in his light worn jeans and t-shirt. Edward growled softly. Jasper winced. I noticed a second after the Denali sister and saw with smugness that Tanya looked sulky. Ha. Take that. I didn't let anyone know--except Jazz, who could feel my emotions--that I was jealous. Just a tiny bit. I wasn't--ironically--as insecure as my Edward dearest.

" Come on," I said to Edward. " play the piano for me. He smiled and we ran upstairs to his room. We closed the door, and Edward played my favorite songs for me the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N: Ok. So don't get mad at me. I know this chapter is shorter, but it felt like a good place to stop. Now, I know you are just dying to know who the **_**Unknown (not for long) vampire**_** is. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you just yet. The answer will come in future chapter. So hang on there with me. We'll get there. Until then, please tell me what you think so far about the story, what would you like to see happen, what you think about Jamie and if you liked the chapter. Do you think I could do something to improve? What are your thought?**

**Until next time guys! **


End file.
